


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by cubhyunjae



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is deaf, Jooheon is deaf, M/M, Minhyuk just wants to communicate with him, They're all cute okay?, Wonho isn't really in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Minhyuk transfers schools and meets the cutest blonde haired boy, only to realize he's mute. Minhyuk goes to Jooheon's deaf best friend to learn sign language. Perhaps Jooheon and Minhyuk fall for each other.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

-JooHyuk-

Minhyuk started a new school and he was not happy. He hates switching school because he hates being the new kid. On the plus side, his best friends Kihyun, Hoseok, and Hyungwon go to this school. They switched schools last year causing Minhyuk to be stuck alone. College can be a hard thing so moving based on your needs is necessary. Minhyuk groans as he lays his head on the chemistry table in front of him. Hyungwon walks in and sits next to him smirking. 

“You look thrilled to be here,” Hyungwon laughs at Minhyuk. 

“You know I hate being the new kid,” Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon and lays his head on the table. 

“Yeah we know. Wait until you meet Kihyun's boyfriend Hyunwoo,” Hoseok sits at the table next to Minhyuk and Hyungwon. 

“What why?” Minhyuk asks then chokes on his spit when Kihyun walks in with a tall and extremely muscular male, “Since when was Kihyun dating Korean Hercules?” 

“You never listen to me,” Kihyun shrugs and sits at the table in front of Hyungwon and Minhyuk. 

“You must be Minhyuk. It's nice to meet you. My name is Hyunwoo, but you can call me Shownu,” Hyunwoo smiles brightly at Minhyuk. 

“Hey. It's nice to meet you as well,” Minhyuk smiles brightly at Hyunwoo. 

The class seems to quiet down when a male with adorable freckles and blonde locks walks in. He grins brightly at the class and waves happily. Several people wave back before he sits down at the table in the front. A black haired male sits next to the blonde while holding a whiteboard. 

“Black hair is Changkyun. He's deaf and mute. Blonde is Jooheon. He's mute so they use the whiteboard to work. Teacher writes shit on the board as she speaks so that Changkyun knows what we're doing. They're best friends and the sweetest of people,” a brown haired male that is sat next to Hoseok looks at Minhyuk. 

“Thank you? You are?” Minhyuk tilts his head in confusion. 

“Hong Jisoo. You can call me Joshua though. I’m Changkyun's boyfriend,” Joshua smiles at Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smiles softly and nods his head. Jooheon writes something on his whiteboard then holds it up to Minhyuk. Minhyuk grins at the whiteboard and the message written for him. 

'Hi! I'm Lee Jooheon. You're pretty cute. Wanna be friends?’ 

Minhyuk grabs a piece of paper and writes his number on it. He folds the paper into an airplane and then flings the airplane to Jooheon. Jooheon catches the plane and unfolds it. Jooheon looks at the paper in surprise then hits Changkyun's arm in surprise and happiness. Changkyun grins brightly at Jooheon who continues to happily bounce in his seat. 

“You just made his day. You have no idea,” Joshua smiles brightly at Minhyuk. 

Jooheon turns around with his whiteboard and blushes lightly. 

'What's your name?’ 

“Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk speaks then writes it out and shows him. 

Jooheon grins at Minhyuk then gets his phone out and adds Minhyuk's number in. The teacher finally walks in and smiles at Jooheon and Changkyun. 

“We have a new member in our family today. Lee Minhyuk correct?” the teacher smiles at Minhyuk. 

“Uh, yeah,” Minhyuk smiles at the teacher. 

“Well my name is Miss Lee. Nice to meet you. Have fun,” Ms. Lee begins to write on the board. 

Minhyuk feels his phone vibrate causing him to grin. He pulls it out and looks at the message. 

'Hi! Its Jooheon. What class do yiu have after this?’ -L.J. 

'I have advanced psychology after this.’ -L.M. 

'Oh really? Me too!! Wanna sit together?’ L.J.

‘I'd love to.’ -L.M.

Minhyuk begins to write his notes down in his notebook. Jooheon turns around to look at Minhyuk. Minhyuk makes a face at Jooheon smiling brightly. Jooheon giggles quietly at Minhyuk then turns back around to face to board. Miss Lee looks at the two boys and grins happily. She has never seen Jooheon act like this. Jooheon hums softly and begins to write his stuff in his notebook as well. Minhyuk hums softly and rolls his eyes as Hyungwon nudges his side. 

“What do you want?” Minhyuk looks at his best friend.

“I’ve never seen Jooheon interact with anyone like that except for Changkyun and for Joshua,” Hyungwon smiles brightly at Minhyuk. 

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk looks at him and grins happily. 

“I mean that Jooheon and I have known each other for years, and he has no idea who I am,” Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk laughing. 

“Mister Chae and Mister Lee. Care to share to the whole class?” Miss Lee smirks at Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

“No Miss Lee. Sorry,” Minhyuk looks down at his notebook blushing deeply. 

Hyungwon smirks as Minhyuk grabs his phone. Jooheon had texted him.

‘You look cute when you look all embarrassed.’ -L.J.

Minhyuk blushes an even deeper red as he looks at the blonde male. Jooheon winks at him and then turns around. Changkyun looks at Joshua then starts signing to him. Minhyuk grins at them and starts to take notes again. 

The rest of the class goes by without anymore distractions. Minhyuk packs up his things as he stands up. Jooheon walks over to him and tugs at Minhyuk’s sleeve. Jooheon grins at the older male as he looks at him.

“Can you show me the way?” Minhyuk smiles at him.

Jooheon nods his head and grabs Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk chuckles as he waves goodbye to his friends happily. Jooheon looks up at Minhyuk and tilts his head slightly. Minhyuk makes a face at Jooheon causing the other male to giggle slightly. Minhyuk smiles as Jooheon leads him into their advanced psychology class. Jooheon smiles brightly at Minhyuk as he pulls the older into the seat next to him. Minhyuk grins at him and sits down next to him. He pulls out his notebook for this class and smiles at Jooheon. Jooheon pulls out his notebook and pencil. He writes his notes header as bites his lip in concentration. He grabs his whiteboard and markers then starts to write a message to Minhyuk. 

‘The teacher is kinda lazy honestly. He just puts the slides up on the projector and then shuffles through them when everyone is done taking notes.’

Minhyuk nods his head as he starts to date the paper. He grabs the whiteboard and begins to write a message to Jooheon. 

‘Is it an easy class then?’

Jooheon nods his head and smiles brightly. Once everyone shuffles into their seats, the teacher walks in to the classroom. 

“Hey guys. I know you’re looking forward to more of my boring slides presentations but it’s going to be cut short. I need you guys to pack your stuff up and go to the auditorium. They’re having an emergency meeting about the rising crime rate in the school and the vandalism,” the teacher hums softly and nods his head to the students.

Jooheon writes a quick message on the board.

‘I have to sit in a special part of the auditorium. I’m sorry.’

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk smiles at him. 

Jooheon nods his head and quickly leaves the room. Minhyuk puffs his cheeks out as he walks to the auditorium. He finds a seat away from most people. The male sat next to him smiles at him brightly. 

“Hey. I’m Seungcheol. I’m in your Chemistry and Psychology classes,” the black haired male smiles.

Minhyuk waves at him and nods, “I noticed you in both classes. I’m Minhyuk. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You as well! I think it’s really cool Jooheon trusts you like he does. He doesn’t trust many people,” Seungcheol frowns softly. 

“You know him?” Minhyuk asks Seungcheol. 

“His cousin is my best friend. Jooheon doesn’t like many people. He’s scared to get to know them because most people make fun of him,” Seungcheol frowns as he looks at him.

“Why would anyone make fun of him?” Minhyuk frowns softly. 

He looks over to the right side of the auditorium and grins seeing Jooheon. He sees Changkyun and Jooheon signing to each other. Jooheon looks around in the crowd until he spots Minhyuk. He waves happily at Minhyuk and throws him a heart. Minhyuk throws him one back and grins happily. Jooheon looks at Seungcheol then nods his head to him. 

“He’s deaf. Two years ago, him and Changkyun were in a really bad accident that caused both of them to go deaf. Jooheon hides it more then Changkyun does. It really sucks. They were both very passionate about music. They didn’t deserve it,” Seungcheol frowns then quiets down when he sees the headmaster walk in.

The headmaster began to talk about the vandalism around the school, but Minhyuk could only focus on the blonde haired male intently focusing on the sign language interpreter. Minhyuk nods his head as he grins brightly at the idea that just pops in his head. Once the meeting was over, Minhyuk looks over at the crowd. He runs over to Joshua and bites his lip. 

“Can you help me?” Minhyuk asks Joshua. 

“What can I help you wish?” Joshua asks as he tilts his head in confusion. 

“Will you teach me sign language? I want to ask Jooheon out on a date,” Minhyuk smiles brightly at Joshua. 

“Gladly. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. I’m free at five. Does that work for you?” Joshua asks smiling. 

“Yeah it does. I’ll see you then!” Minhyuk walks out of the auditorium and to his dorm room. 

He only had the two classes for that day so he had the rest of the day to study and lounge around. Minhyuk puts his bag on the floor then plugs his phone in. He sets an alarm for four pm. Minhyuk lays on his bed then passes out in minutes.

When his alarm went off, Minhyuk forgot what year he was in. Minhyuk brushes the hair from his face as he brushes his teeth. He changes his outfit into something more decent. Oh shit he didn’t have a way to contact Joshua. He looks at his phone and sees a message from an unknown number. It was Joshua. Probably got his phone number from Jooheon. At four forty-five, Minhyuk set out to the address Joshua sent. Once he arrives at the cute little coffee shop he walks inside. He sees Joshua and Changkyun sitting in the back corner. Minhyuk walks back to them and smiles brightly at them. 

“Hey,” Minhyuk waves at them. 

Changkyun waves his hand then signs something to Joshua. Joshua spits his water onto Changkyun causing the younger to erupt into laughter. 

“He said that you look like you just got fucked,” Joshua laughs and shakes his head. 

“I just woke up sorry,” Minhyuk laughs and shakes his head. 

He sits down and looks at Changkyun and Joshua.

“Are you serious about this Minhyuk? You won’t leave him because you can’t ever have a normal speaking conversation with him?” Joshua looks at Minhyuk. 

“Speaking through sign language is a form of communication so I would be having a normal conversation. It’s normal for him now. I don’t want him to constantly write everything he says to me on a board. With sign language I’ll be able to see him emotions and feelings,” Minhyuk smiles brightly at the two. 

“I-It’s a long p-p-process. I hope you k-know,” Changkyun responds in a shaky tone. 

“You don’t need to speak unless you want to okay? I want to learn,” Minhyuk smiles at Changkyun who grins and nods his head. 

The next three hours is spent with Minhyuk demonstrating and learning different words and simple phrases. These meetings continued on for three months. Minhyuk and Jooheon have long conversations about music and the galaxy. They talk about their favorite food and favorite colors. Jooheon was surprised the first time Minhyuk used sign language. Jooheon almost started crying when Minhyuk signed and told him he was learning so he could talk to him. Jooheon and Minhyuk became the best of friends over the three month period. They were inseparable. They watched movies with the subtitles on so both males could enjoy the movie. They played video games and had pillow fights. Minhyuk learned how to play the guitar so Jooheon could feel the vibrations of the guitar when he played. Minhyuk was beginning to fall hard for Jooheon and nothing was making it go away. Little did Minhyuk know that Jooheon was falling just as hard and just as fast. It was their six month anniversary of friendship when Minhyuk finally decided the perfect time to ask him. 

It has been six amazing months of friendship for Jooheon and Minhyuk. Minhyuk dedicating so much of his time to learning sign language. They were all hanging out with their friends at the park and having a picnic. The sun was starting to set causing the sky to turn pretty shades of purple, pink, and orange. The eight males continued to talk about anything and everything. Jooheon felt his phone buzz causing him to pick it up. He looks at the message and tilts his head in confusion. 

‘Look up. I have something to ask you.’ -L.M.

Jooheon looks up at Minhyuk and smiles brightly. Minhyuk smiles brightly as he bites his lip slightly. Why was he so nervous? Because of rejection? Or because all of his friends were watching him? He didn’t know for sure. Minhyuk looks Jooheon dead in the eye as he begins to sign the words ‘will you be my boyfriend?’ Jooheon looks at Joshua and Changkyun who nods his head at Jooheon in encouragement. 

“I would love to be your boyfriend Minhyuk,” Jooheon grins over at Minhyuk. 

“He’s been practicing to say that since he found out you were learning sign language,” Changkyun grins at Jooheon and Minhyuk. 

“Is it okay if I ask you to kiss me?” Jooheon tilts his head. 

Minhyuk leans in and kisses him gently in happiness. He loves Jooheon and all of his little quirks. Now he knew Jooheon loves him just the same.


End file.
